


This is so random but, can I kiss you?

by psychoffic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cuddling, Cussing, Dont judge Just read :), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Problems, First Kiss, Flirting, Good Draco Malfoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Harry, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Youtuber Life, draco has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a successful YouTuber who is coming out with a new music video. A video that will tell the world the truth... he is gay. Now all he needs is someone to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Gay

**Author's Note:**

> WIFI IS THE SHITTIEST SO LET ME BE QUICK. 
> 
> This fic darlings is a intervention for my others since my computer is at home and I only have my phone to type. Please enjoy and feedback is always welcome ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this mess of a fic, enjoy! {•.•}

 

Curtains drawn back, camera set up to be perfectly straight balanced on an expensive tripod, a large microphone decorated in dots and stripes sitting just below it.

Light streaming from the large bay window shone down on the boy who stood before the lense. Dark hair throwing off different shades of brown; bright eyes reflecting a grape and grass colored iris as a swift moist tongue flicked out to wet delicate rose lips.

The boy, Harry, picked up his phone; swiping at the screen and checking his messages.

Most were from his best friend Ron announcing the upcoming one year anniversary of him and Hermoine. It was never Rons idea but Hermoine had thought that a significant date like that couldn't be missed and had to be celebrated. The party was to be filled and teeming with Youtubers from the community all over the country. Invitations wrapped in peachy thick envelopes had already been sent out and luckily as it was Christmas break most were able to come. Considering that many would be on a flight or drive home to be with their family. That did not happen often now as people got older. Preferring to stay home and hang out with their friends. That was Harry's case for this Christmas of 2016.

His parents had decided to move to America about 3 years ago. Harry had gone there once last year and to be truthful he would rather spend the holiday at home this year and not on a 10 hour plane ride.

Harry's phone vibrated and he looked down to see another text from Ron.

_Mate!! Hermoine wants a singer to prform @ the party. I dnt have that money!! ☹️☹️_

  
A light laugh floated through the room as Harry texted back; a smile on his face with sympathy shinning in his eyes.

_Idk freckelss... Maybe find a youtuber who sings?? That would be less expensive_

Immediately he got a response, the green icon flashing and a vibration traveling through the metal device.

_But it's only A 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!! don't you think a singer is overboard??_

_Mate.... It's Hermoine and you know how special it is for her_

Biting his lip Harry slipped his IPhone into his back pocket denim jeans, the outline pressing against his covered skin as he combed a hand through his thick hair.

He inhaled a deep breath and reached forward to adjust the camera that was already perfectly straight and ready to record his confessions.

Today he was going to announce his upcoming video, a music video. But not just any.

Harry Potter had started his channel 5 years ago, filling it with funny Q and As, collaborations with friends and fellow Youtubers, traveling clips and vlogs. Slowly but surely his channel grew. Exploding after 4 years and a collab with Tom Riddle himself. The video of them making sarcastic comments as they made wands out of clay and styrofoam; covering it in paint and themselves too. The video hit ten million views after one night and that was it. In less than a week Harry had 2 million more subscribers. His ultimate total now being five million and a half.

YouTubers have to always decide every day how much of their life they want to reveal to their viewers. That question shaping how their channel and connection with the viewers would grow.

For the past month Harry had went to bed with that question spinning in his head. Begging to be answered.

And it was.

To put it simple Harry was gay. He liked men and to be fair he was not ashamed. Ron and Hermione along with his family were completely supportive and had promised to keep his secret until he was ready. Now he was ready for the world to know. That would answer many questions his subscribers had and help him be more himself, his true self.

Every chilling night when Harry was snuggled in his bed, covered in soft quilts and a fluffy pillow behind to support his head he would surf through coming out videos. All were the same, with the person saying they wanted to share a piece of themselves with their lovely viewers. Shedding a few tears as they carefully admitted their not-so-straight sexual orientation. The video would get more views than any of their others and the comment section would be flooded with support with a couple hateful ones sprinkled in.

It was all good of course, every person was different and could decide themselves on how to share their secrets but it was just too plain. Harry did not want to have his video blend in with the countless others. He wanted it to shine because now that he was finally ready he might as well, slam it down on his viewers, with rainbows and unicorns dancing on fluffy marshmallow clouds surrounding it.

That was why Harry was going to make a music video and he was going to kiss a boy.

 

 


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I complain so much but... WHY IS THE COST FOR THE HOTEL ABOVE THE CLOUDS WHEN ITS WIFI IS SO SHITTY THE FLIES ARE FLYING AWAY FROM IT 
> 
> ... Sorry. On a happier note here's another chapter and uh, kudos? Enjoy! ^•^

 

Draco Malfoy gave a final wave at the cheap Canon camera, a smile plastered on his face and skinny hand awkwardly shaking from side to side.

Reaching out he clicked the record button and sat back with a sigh. His pale hands reached up to tangle in his limp blond hair, strands sliding through his fingers like silk.

Long white eyelashes fluttered down to look at his legs where minutes ago his delicate fine hairs had been ripped out with no pity. His legs now red and swollen with patches of random hairless spots. How women did this we would never understand.

Pushing himself up from the stained white carpet he sat on, Draco grabbed the camera and connected it to his Mac laptop. Perhaps the most expensive item in his house. The screen lit up with a ping and displayed the log in screen; quickly smoothing out into the home screen as the password was entered.

Quickly editing the video and adding his intro along with background music he personally made called Hissss Draco uploading it to his channel. Quickly checking to see he gained 10 more subscribers.

After starting his channel 1 year ago Draco never expected an easy path to recognition and fame but he did yearn to have had more subscribers and views by now.

Sighing Drack closed his laptop and twirled around in his chair, brilliant emerald eyes shutting as his calloused hands; from playing the guitars, scratched at his temples.

The room he was in was coated in darkness; the only window draped in black curtains: it was pretty plain with a creaky small twin bed in the corner and a used night table next to it. At the foot of the bed was a drawer and a door leading to a very small bathroom. Right next to the night table stood an IKEA bought desk made of cheap brown wood, two drawers that squeaked and a large scratch right under the desk. On the desk was clutters of paper, journals, pens and pencils. A couple stray sticky notes with sloppy cursive on them plastered all over the desk.

Sweeping the mess to one side of the desk Draco grabbed a random blank paper and quickly wrote down a list for his shopping trip he needed desperately.

Draco lived alone in a small apartment located in downtown Baltimore. It was pretty decent with his room, a living room that connected to the kitchen, and a small guest room that contained two raggedy couches. The monthly rent pay was 500 dollars and that made up half of his check. As a struggling college student Draco had to balance his YouTube channel, small-pay waiter job, and exams. It was a struggle and sleep was rare but Drack made it through. Thank fuck it was Christmas break soon.

Long skinny legs coated in black jeans straightened out and stood up. Making their way towards the door.

Grabbing a coat with a large hole in the right sleeve Draco slipped into it; making sure his wallet and keys were in one of the pockets. He had been locked out once and that was no fun.

A short walk from his home to the grocery store and Draco was striding past the automatic doors, cool blast of air hiting him like a wave as thin digits wrappwd around a cheap plastic basket that was presented at the entrance.

Looking down at his list Draco made his way towards the fruit section. It was loaded with crates overflowing with different fall fruits that the store was trying to get rid off.

Picking out a couple green apples Draco then walked over to the bread section. Eyeing up the assortment before reaching for the white loaf. As he did another hand appeared and collided with his. Soft skin brushing together and immediately yanking away back to the owner.

Looking up Draco gave a smile. His lips stretching out and curving up as he greeted his friend.

"Pansy! Did not expect to meet you here."

The girl smiled back and came in for a quick hug. Her thin body wrapping around Draco before she stepped back and retrieved the loaf she had previously been aiming for.

"Yeah same, I was just passing through getting some things for Hermione."

"Huh," Draco squinted as he tapped a finger against his lip," that name sounds familiar... Uh- oh! You mean Hermione Granger?"

Pansy nodded, steering her cart towards the aisles; beckoning Draco to follow.

"Mm-hmm she is hosting a party, in honor of her and her boyfriends one year anniversary. They are making a huge deal out of it and Hermione is just drowning in all the preparations. So she asked me to help."

"That's awesome, are you going?"

"Well duh, Draco I am her best friend."

Pansy gave a laugh and rolled her eyes as they walked into the cereal aisle. Draco reaching out to grab a box for himself as Pansy grabbed three.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow actually!"

Dracos thin pale eyebrows rose and he nodded along as they turned.

"Have a date or are you going alone?"

Pansy stopped at that and turned around a sly smirk on her lips. Eye glinting she leaned forward and gave Draco a mischief look.

"Actually... I was hoping you would come with me. I texted you earlier but you did not reply."

Draco gave a nervous laugh and his eyes darted to look at the shelves of food. Suddenly very interested in the can of tomatoe soup.

"Uh well Pansy-"

"No , no excuses. Don't worry we will go as just friends... It will be fun. Plus you have been so busy lately that those dark circles under your eyes are like a beacon. It will be Friday tomorrow and you can sleep in... Draco please."

Draco sighed, fiddling with his hands as he raked his brain for an excuse. He could find none.

"Well... Ok."

 

 

 


	3. Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I planned it to be 5 chapters long but like... now i dont know. So yeah :) Enjoy!

 

The minute Draco got home from the grocery store did he realize he was doomed. He was a struggling college student with a closet full of sweatshirts and skinny jeans. Sure as hell he did not have a suit or anything fancy in general, to wear to the party.

Plump bottom lip was harshly chewed on as pale hands searched through the measly collection of clothes he had, brushing the rejected cloth to the right and his most decent to the left. In the end he ended up with only a collar shirt he wore to an interview on the left. That was it.

A sigh mingled in the air and with a grunt Draco fell back into his bed. The springs squeaking in defense as they bent under the pressure: mattress sinking into the bed frame.

Taking out his phone Draco clicked to his message icon and hovered over Pansy's number. His thumb ready to clock out a polite refusal to go to the anniversary.

Seconds ticked by and nothing happened. All was still but Dracos mind was spinning.

Hermione was going to be there, a popular youtuber she was along with many others she probably invited. Her best friend Harry would be there too and that was what had Draco holding his thumb away from the screen.

Harry is a smart, funny, and kind person that captured his heart the minute Draco found him on YouTube; ending up binging on his videos and throwing in a couple comments. Once, he got a reply and that was a happy moment etched into his brain he would never forget. After a couple months of the reply he was finally inspired enough to start his own channel and that was the beginning of it all.

Taking a short nail to his mouth Draco began to mercilessly chew on it, biting off small portions of the nail and skin around it. His pearly, smooth teeth then moving onto the next finger that awaited to endure the unwanted biting.

"Fuck it." Draco muttered, his hands coming down to push him off the bed.

The phone dropped from his hands and onto the bed as he grabbed back his jacket that hung on the desk chair. He fished in his pocket to confirm his wallet was there and with a resigned look headed back for the door.

This time the walk took 20 minutes to get to the mall. Thankfully as it was evening, the parking lot was half empty; signaling the lines would be short.

With a measly two hundred dollars in his pocket Draco understood that even the suit would be cheaply made and not suitable for an extravagant party. But it was all he had and he would be damned if he would miss out on an opportunity of a life time. This was his chance to meet his inspirations and make friends. Of course he could decline and go to a convention but then those were loaded with crowds of people; the lines enormously long and the dates had a chance of overlapping with his exams. His chance was now and he was taking it.

                   ---&\---

By the time Draco arrived home he was sweating and freezing at the same time. The exercise of the walk causing his skin to moisten while, the temperature that dropped 10 degrees, biting at his skin, had him shivering. The thin leather jacket he had owned for quite some time did little to block him from the chilly air, as his breaths sent small billowing clouds from his freezing lips.

Cold hands reached down and took out the suit he had bought.

The minute he had walked into the mall an assistent glued herself to his side, batting her eyelashes as she encouraged him to waste all his money. Which Draco had no choice but to do as the minute had glanced at the price tag of a decent suit he was close to fainting. Cloth holding together by a string should not cost that much  no matter who makes it. 

After some more browsing and more of the assistants unwanted recommendations he settled on a dark ocean blue suit, a pair of pants matching it; bunching up at his ankles. The shirt had to be picked separately and one was shoved into his hands by the flirt as she gave a bright smile and gushed over how good it would look on him. Draco thought it was extremely ugly and after a couple failed attempts to send her away politely he ended up yelling for her to fuck off and pointed at her teeth; saying with a smile of his own, she had lipstick on them. Luckily she ran off, eyes misty and bottom lip quivering....Draco gave no fucks.

Minutes later he tiredly picked out a fitting light turquoise collar shirt and a tie that was of a dimmed white pearl color. 

The receipt had his head spinning and he swore he was never coming back there.

Now holding the suits soft material in his hands Drack smiled widely. His clothes was ready, spirits lifted, and he was finally ready to meet the inspiration to his channel.

Gently setting it down on his chair Draco unpacked the grocerys: hazardly stuffing them into his old refrigerator that occasionally broke down; before washing up and getting into bed.

Curling into himself Draco snuggled under his beaten, snake green blankets and prayed the night would go by quick. A small smile settled on his lips as his brain showed him different scenarios of the upcoming meeting. Slowly he was lulled to sleep.

                    ---&\---

Ties were stupid....actually; whoever invented them was stupid.

Draco was fuming as for the hundredth time he failed and the piece of cloth was left in a messy knot; dangling from his neck like a drunk in need of walking assistance.

Eyes narrowed he gave one more try, eyes flicking to the screen to make sure he was doing it right. It said to make a loop, go into it, twist, yada yada yada.   
  
"Pansy. I can't!"

With a frown on cherry painted lips Pansy got up from the creaking bed; swinging her hips as she sauntered over to the Draco.

Unlike him her dress was definitely expensive. The main color was light summer green with the sleeves cut off and ending just above the knees. Waist down the skirt widened and flowed delicately around her lean thighs, a small peach colored flower design on the bottom. Her stomach and up to her clavicle were in tightening material that nicely trimmed out her figure, leaving her arms free and her neck covered like that of a turtleneck sweater. Her shoulders were covered by a thick fur coat that must have been worth a fortune, protecting her from the chilly air. To finish it off she had light makeup, a fishtail braid, and small delicate silver jewelry adoring her wrists and neck.

"Look at the instructions we found." Pansy offered as she smoothed out the tie.

"But Pansy, the instructions are wrong!"

Laugh floating through the musty air Pansy crouched down to scroll through his computer; looking for a video this time.

"The instructions can't possibly be wrong, they are instructions." Pansy lightly chided.

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, hauling her up to him as he shut the lid of his computer. Briskly leading her to the door as she quickly followed him with a small rose purse clutched in her hands. His keys and phone were already in his back pocket.

"Leave it, I will ask someone at the party before we enter," Draco blushed as he tied his shoes; not the best first impression,"we will be late otherwise."

Nodding along the female went out and followed him to where her car was parked around the block. A used BMW that had a black spraypaint and large scratches. She was better off than Draco but not that much better.

"Get in and brighten up, this will be an amazing night." Pansy smirked, eyes glinting in the light, "I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah and this chappy was extra long for you flowers so kudos? :)


	4. Milky Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And kudos please? ^^

 

During the 30 minute drive Draco rested his head against the cool window; lights and dull sounds flitting behind the glass. His hand pearched to hold up his chin as his eyes gazed out into the approaching evening. The sky swimming in a mix of honey and soft strawberry colors as the milky sky dimmed. He kept thinking about the upcoming event, the party. He was excited of course, but also so nervous. What if he made a fool of himself? What if the hosts won't like him? Would he be the only non-popular person there?

With questions spinning in his head Draco closed his eyes. His free hand reaching to fiddle with the mess of a tie.

"Oh Draco, don't worry, " Pansy soothed as she made a smooth left turn into the highway, blending in perfectly, "we will intercept someone before they or we, reach the entrance. You don't have to be embarrassed on not being able to tie and tie."

"But you are a girl Pansy, and you don't know how to tie it which if fine, but I am a male..."

"Don't be sexist, everyone can possess the ability to or not to tie a tie no matter the gender. There's no shame in not being able to do so as a male or female."

"I don't mean it that way, it's just I want to make a good first impression." Draco sighed.

"Come on, even if your fashion sucks that amazing handsome face of yours will make it all better." Pansy chided, her long lashes reflecting in the light as she glanced at her passanger with a grin.

Draco blushed before letting out a light chuckle, Pansy joining in. After that they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

\---&\---

Parking was hell but they finally found a spot a couple feet away from the main gates. Having to parallel park between two very expensive looking cars. One a white sports car and another a small black limo.

"Pansy, watch out!" Draco yelled as he pointed at the bumper, where she was inches from scratching.

"Draco, shut it!" The female glared at him as she jerked the wheel and screeched to a halt, her manicured yellow nails now putting the car into reverse.

Pansys foot pressed onto the gas paddle and Draco almost had a heart attack as she slid millimeters from the limo behind her.

"Dear god..." Draco breathed, skinny hands clutching at the cars door handle; knuckles turning white.

Rolling her eyes Pansy looked over to glare at him, her foot relaxing and sending them forward. The motor roaring and the tires creaking at the harsh handling.

Jerking the wheel Pansy sent the car into a harsh stop that had her and her passager being thrown forward against the safety belts. There was a reason they were invented, Draco thought, for people like Pansy.

"Ok yeah, I am getting out. Meet you at the party."

Looking offended and slightly upset Pansy nodded and watched as Draco got out of the car.

Feet crunching on gravel, Draco looked back to see her slowly inching into the space. Her face looking concentrated in the dim light and hands clutching at the wheel.

Gripping his tie, the soft silk material was transported to his pocket as smooth hands straightened out the Armenian jacket. It slid through his hands like water and Draco fidgeted with the corner of it as he approached the looming house. Or rather mansion.

The building was huge, two columns adoring the entrance while vines wrapped around them, giving a mystical feeling. On both sides of them the building extended 3 stories high and there were two large triangle windows on each side while one large rectangle window adorned the bottom floor. From within, the curtains cast shadows of the milling crowd and gave a soft sunset glow on the pavement. The driveway was circular with a fountain in the middle that had statues of two women pouring from pitchers where water trickled out. Their dresses were as if been waving in the wind as their braids cascaded down their backs.

The doors beyond the pillars were wooden and carved with small flowers and vines, in the middle a lion with a ring in his mouth hanging to use as to knock. The eyes were highlighted by two ruby gems, giving an almost creepy look.

Whoever lived here was rich beyond Dracos dreams. He wondered silently who might own this magnificent mansion.

Following the chattering crowd Draco eased past the doors and into a large entrance where there were two straicases on each of his sides that led up to the second floor. On his right was where most people were headed and where most of the noise was heard. Draco followed.

The perfumes and colognes enveloped him, the dresses and suits perfect and all guests neatly groomed. Draco felt a little out of place and his hand reached into his pocket to grab his tie.

A large opening carved out an entrance to the next room; a large golden staue of an eagle hanging above it, the wings spread out as if mid-flight and the designer made it look like gold was leaking from them, spilling all the way down to the floor on the beige walls. Beneath it a butler stood with a guest book in his glove clad hands as he listed off the names of the guests. Approaching the man, Draco nervously gave his name. Pansy invited him, but was he on the list?

After a couple seconds of flipping through his list the butler looked up and with a distasteful look announced he was not on there. Draco shrunk back as some people eyes him with annoyance and confusion and he quickly retreated to stand next to the staircase. His hands already clammy and face with slight perspiration. Bright eyes searched for Pansy and he hoped she would be here soon to straighten out the mess.

His previous excitement began to dim and he wondered to himself if his dream would be crushed tonight.

 


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you are amazing! Those kudos fill me with happy every time i see the amount increase, thank youuuuuu ;)
> 
> Keep it up, and enjoy! ^^

 

Harry straightened out his scattered papers and dropped them in the nearest chestnut drawer; sliding it shut with a bang.

"Mate, I dont know what to tell ya... maybe ask Neville?"

Harry shook his head and let out a groan as his head dropped into his hands, shoulders flexing as he rotated his chair slightly.

"Ron I need to release the video before Christmas. It's just- I mean... how is it so hard to find someone to kiss?" Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"Pretty hard apparently..."

"Not many people are comfortable with their sexuality enough to show it to the world." Ron said gently as he shifted on the king-sized bed that belonged to Harry. The sheets silky and smooth; brushed at his hot skin.

Sighing the brunet stood up and walked to his closet where he had neatly arranged all his clothes to be color sorted. A green Armenian jacket with a Calvin Klein striped grey collar shirt paired off with matching pants to the jacket hanging at the end of his closet.

Picking at the fabric Harry flicked off imaginary pieces of lint as he tried to think of any more options he might have.

He already asked almost all the gay Youtubers he knew, then the bisexual ones. Most were either uncomfortable, busy, or in a relationship they wanted to stay true to. Which of course, Harry could understand but that limited his choices greatly. Next he asked his friends but then stopped halfway when he realized how awkward that would be. After fliting through Grindr he realized he was doomed and on the brink of using a girl dressed up as a boy for the video. But that would ruin the meaning.

"How about we look around at the party tonight? I am sure someone will turn up," Ron suggested as he eyed Harry, " it's our only chance."

Reluctantly emerald eyes flickered to the ginger on his bed and Harry nodded.

After uploading to his channel the announcement that his new music video was coming out before Christmas; Harry had unknowingly dug himself into a hole he could not get out of. Too many comments said how they were excited, Tom already managed to tweet him about his support before the video even came out yet and his family was eagerly awaiting the release. He could not let all those people down.

Grabbing the suit, Harry strode over to his large marble floored bathroom and locked the door as he yelled to Ron he was going to start getting ready. In return his best friend replied that he was going to leave then too, and seconds later Harry heard his door slam.

Shucking off his clothes, tanned arms reached out and turned on the shower head. The water quickly becoming warm as steam crept out.

After washing up; teeth were brushed, hair was groomed and beard freshly shaven leaving behind a smooth palette of golden sun-kissed skin. Reflecting dully in the bright white lights that hung over the sink in shapes of lanterns.

The suit fit smoothly over Harry's fit body as it was specifically tailored for him and he glanced at the mirror with a grin.

After some self complimenting Harry sprayed on a dab of cologne and was on his way to his car; ready to head out to the party.

Smooth leather crinkled under his weight as Harry slid out of the driveway and in a couple minutes merged with the highway traffic.

The bright red lights shone brightly in his face as the sun set and Harry squinted away, his foot tapping restlessly. The lanes were still, as the cars kept honking and the drivers glared at the car in front of them. Each in a hurry somewhere, with the exceptional few who calmly waited out the long line.

Tapping away a beat to My House by Flo Rida, Harry slowly but surely inched his way to the exit until he was finally able to break free. After that the roads were pretty empty and the remaining ride was filled with radio talk.

\--&\--

Was he surprised? Yes. But did he expects this? Yes.

Eyes wide Harry Potter stared at the mansion in front of him. It was beautiful and very well decorated. From the beginning of the driveway he could hear weak pulses of music and dull chatter. Guests pushed past him with a smile, some saying hello and others scurrying over to get an autograph or selfie.

He happily complied and it took him 10 minuets to get through to the entrance as the last of his fans left with a satisfied smile. Those little things always warmed his heart.

Entering through the double doors Harry wrinkled his smooth nose as colognes and perfumes assaulted his senses. He would get used to it at some point but after the fresh evening air it all came on a bit too strong.

Straightening out his flawless suit Harry got in line to be let into the main ballroom. As he did he heard a commotion up at front; cranking his neck he peered from behind a brunettes golden shoulders. Up front he saw a blond male waving his hands at the butler as his shoulders tightened up in nervousness or agitation. Harry presumed both.

After a couple seconds the male politely walked away from the line and scurried over to the staircase. His face was flustered and thin lips drawn tight. Bright eyes seemed to search for someone as they flickered from face to face. Eventually they lowered and the male gripped something tight in his pocket. His expression sad and defeated.

Now that was no way to be at a grand party like this.

Sighing Harry strode over to the blonde, his hand stretching out as a full teeth smile formed on his face, "Hello. My name is Harry, do you need some help?" 


	6. Tie the Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh 500+ hits and 40+ kudos, y'all are amazing! Thank you for the support, keep it up ^^ 
> 
> This chappy is extra long just for being awesome pancakes :) 
> 
> Let's aim for some comments eh guys? •.•

 

With Pansy nowhere in sight Draco gave in to leaning against the smooth wood bannister as his eyes roamed the crowd. He kept in mind to look out for a light green dress but other than that he just looked at all the people.

Draco recognized some famous Youtubers and musically singers; Ginny Weasley the Musically queen, Nagini who was master snake trainer and made videos that gave half of her viewers heart attacks, Ronan the most hilarious vlogger of all time, Hannah Abbott the kitchen wizard and drunk cooking show host, Katie Bell a Musically dancer and the best at it.

Everyone was here and why the hell not? It was only a one year anniversary but it gave all these sleep deprived internet addicts a reason to party and be free for a night. Smiles flashed everywhere as people recognized each other, hugging and taking out their phones to take a selfie. Mostly it was famous internet people that stood in the line to the ballroom with a couple average folks like Draco sprinkled into the crowd.

Folding his arms Draco dropped his head and stared at his thrift shop shoes he had dug from the back of his closet. They were scuffed and well worn but comfortable. Draco gave his best to polish them but that proved to do little and they looked just the same as before. His expression dropped to sad as he was reminded of his money struggles; a hand reached into his pocket, fiddling with the tie.

Light eyes flickered up to once more to scan the room before suddenly his eyes landed on a certain brunet head, the silk threads shining in the light; the color of a healthy oak with lighter shades mixed in. The head turned slightly and Draco lowered his head. Eyes wide and mind spinning.

Fuck. Was that Harry Potter?... Yes.

Draco stared wide-eyed from under his eyelashes as Harry began to approach, his beautiful green eyes fixed on Draco as an amazing smile painted his tan face. He gently pushed past people and with a squeak from his new black loathers Harry's arm stretched forward; the slender digits uncurling to shake Dracos hand.

"Hello. My name is Harry, do you need some help?"

Dracos breath stuck in his throat and he gave the male his hand, shaking it lightly; praying that Harry would not feel his sweaty palms. He did not expect to meet Harry Potter so soon: at all actually, after being rejected by the butler.

Swallowing to clear his suddenly dry throat Draco answered, "Hi, uhhh my name is Draco."

Harry's plush lips softly mouthed his name and Dracos eyes zeroed in on them, a blush creeping up his neck as he averted his gaze.

"That's a beautiful name, never heard of it."

"Ah my parents named me after my great, great grandfather. The name actually is a Latin baby name and the meaning is Dragon. Also it's the name of a constellation in the northern sky. Hah they thought to name me Drakon but said it did not suit me as I was so small and cute and.... Sorry." Draco quickly shut his mouth as he realized he had been ranting; a nervous habit of his he despised. He carefully looked at Harry to see him smiling and shaking his head.

"Oh no worries, that pretty cool you known so much about your name. My parents just named me Harry 'cause they liked it."

Relaxing Draco nodded and glanced down at the polished floors. His hand once more going to mess with the tie.

Noticing the action Harry pointed at Dracos pocket, a questioning look in his face. "What is that in your pocket? You keep fiddling with it."

Blushing the blond took out the tie, holding it in his palm for his companion to see.

"It's my tie, I-... I can't tie it soo..."

Harry crinkled his thick eyebrows and took the piece of silk, straightening it out while simultaneously getting the wrinkles out. The material slid smoothly between his hands; reflecting in the calming light.

"I am professional at this, see," Harry pointed at his own tie, " I did that just a couple minutes ago, apparently man with no ties are not allowed in. Graciously a fan had a couple with them and let me borrow one."

Draco admired the tie and his hands itches to trace the design. It looked like a wrapped tortilla with little layers peeking out from underneath each other. He wondered how it was called.

"It's a Van Wijk knot, in case you are wondering." Harry answered, almost as if reading Dracos mind.

"It's very pretty."

"Yeah... Want me to do yours? It can be a totally different design."

Draco hesitated for a second. It was just too much, his favorite youtuber; role model and inspiration doing his tie. How embarrassing but also how... awesome.

"Sure, thank you."

Smiling Harry moved closer to Draco, throwing the tie around his neck and measuring for the wider end to be up above the smaller one.

Their body's moved only a couple inches away. Harry's eyes focused and his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on tying the tie.

Draco just focused on breathing.

Harry was so close, Draco would see the separate hairs on his head, the tip of the moist tongue as it reflected in the light. His hands deftly manipulated the tie, finger pads worn and hand calloused, the nail short and rounded at the end; they were perfectly cut and trimmed. Every time the brunet moved his scent wafted to Drack. It was like a sharp whip of cologne with an underlayer of spice, autumn rain and ice mint. Draco discreetly took a couple more breaths of the amazing smell.

"There. " Harry murmured as his fingers brushed against Dracos slender neck, seemingly to linger as he tightened the knot. They were smooth and cold against Dracos heated skin; making a small shiver to run down his body.

Draco looked down to see Harry smile as his hands dropped away from his neck to rest on his pectoral muscles. Thick eyelashes lowered to admire his work; as Harrys body moving forward and pinned Draco to the bannister, only a one digit of inches between them.

Swallowing the blond gave a shaky laugh and watched as Harry's beautiful eyelashes flicked up to meets Dracos eyes. They stared at each other for a couple seconds completely ignoring the world around them, an unknown energy floating between the two. Green apple iris briefly flicked down to look at Dracos pink lips before coming back up; a questioning look in them.

Dracos heart began to race and he too, looked at Harry's lips. A small sweat building up above his brow as a tingle of want raced through his body; coiling in his belly. Slightly leaning forward Draco tilted his head; a transfixed look on his face.

"Draco!!! There you are."

A blur of green breezed past Dracos vision and he straightend up quickly; Harry moving back as he blinked a couple times, a confused look on his perfect face.

Draco blushed profusely as he realized what might have happened if Pansy had not come. But wait... Harry was not gay or anything. He must have imagined it, oh stupid. How was he going to ask for an autograph now?

"Hey Pansy." Draco said meekly watching as the female came to stand beside him. She looked positively winded and a piece of hair floated in front of her face.

Reaching out Draco tucked it behind a small ear and looked back to Harry, only met with an empty spot.

Pale eyebrows floated together as rosy lips released a sigh. Returning his attention to Pansy, Draco gave a small smile.

"What happened?"

Letting out a giggle the female launched into a story of how she accidentally drove over someones foot and how then she had a cat fight with the persons fiancée. It was hilarious and in the end Pansy had ran away for them before they tried to weasel money out of her for damage.

Draco laughed along and let her lead him back into the line.

"Hey did they not let me in, so I dont know. You sure I am allowed in?"

Pansy tapped a manicured finger to her lip and nodded.

"Sure I will just say you are with me."

Humming an agreement Draco kept up small chat with Pansy as they moved through the line; occasionally glancing around to see if he could spot Harry.

In 5 minutes they moved up to the butler. The man, remembering him, gave a distasteful look and politely asked Pansy for her name.

Searching up her name he let her through only glaring at Draco as Pnasy announced he was with her. Draco gave a glare back and walked under the arc into the ballroom. The moment he walked in he was in awe.

The room itself was enormous with intricate carving and elaborate painting on the walls. A set of three large chandeliers hung from the ceiling; glistening and reflecting in the light. The spots dancing across the beige walls, where next to them stood long tables overflowing with food. All neatly stacked on trays and decorated to match the room.

A couple smaller tables were pushed into a corner on his right for guests to sit at as most were milling around on the floor in the middle: holding champagne glasses and small snacks on delicate piece lien plates. The servers slipping through the crowd like ghosts while a DJ played background music in the left corner.

The whole setting reminded Draco of a quote, 'Go big or go home.' It seems the host took this literally; the party was extravagant and he cringed at the thought of how much it must have cost.

Taking Dracos hand into her small one Pansy led Draco over to one of the tables overflowing with food. The tablecloth was almost completely hidden from view by the plates and platters of snacks. It contained all typos of foods to fit everyone's tastes. Some being; gingered nuts, bacon wrapped small potatoes, antipasti pizza, artichoke turnovers and rosemary vodka tonics, spicy roasted chickpeas, upside down mushroom tartlets, etc. Draco could go on for a long time, plus half of the food he had no clue what to call.

"Here. Try this."

Draco obediently opened his mouth as Pansy placed a piece of smoked trout on pumpernickel into his mouth. His teeth clamping down with a click as he playfully pretended to aim to bite Pansys finger. Giggling the female got one for herself and closed her eyes as she chewed.

"Oh this is heavenly." Pansy moaned, smacking her lips.

Draco nodded and took another. Stuffing it into his mouth as he swiveled his head to look around the room. Some were dancing, others were talking, a couple stuffing their mouths like Draco.

Swallowing with some difficulty Draco grabbed two glasses of champagne from a nearby waiter. Handing one to Pansy and sipping from one himself. The drink was bubbly and bit at the tip of his tongue. Immediately Draco identified it as an expensive brand, he had tasted bad one before and the liquid he held was mightly better.

"So was that Harry Potter you were eye fucking with."

Eye widening Draco quickly swallowed his sip and turned to Pansy with a deep blush.

"T-the h-hell Pansy. He was j-just trying to help me." Draco stuttered; quickly looking around to make sure no one heard her. Thankfully, the coast was clear.

"Oh please, you definitely were blushing and moaning internally."

Swirling a tongue inside his mouth Draco glared at her, his blush now going away to reveal smooth pale skin.

"Fuck off, no I wasn't."

Pansy only laughed and took another piece of finger food, graciously remaining silent.

Sipping his champagne Draco lightly leaned against the table and looked around; thinking of how he was going to spend his next 2 hours. The music seemed to be of the current hits and played at a decent volume. Maybe he would dance, looked pretty fun.

"You know," Pansy murmured as she leaned back next to Draco, "Harry was wearing a red tie."

Draco smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Thank you, cream pie, if you did ^.^


	7. Human Psychology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranked out 3 chapters all in one go yesterday. Ah my thumbs :))
> 
> Enjoy dear stars~

 

"You know," Pansy murmured as she leaned back next to Draco, "Harry was wearing a red tie."

Draco smiled. He had taken a class in Psychology last semester; they had studied facial expressions, body movements and choosing of clothing. Each little piece telling a little something about the person. It was a fascinating subject that Draco had passed with flying A's. He was considered to be the teachers pet. With one week left of the class they had studied clothing and had glided over ties. Red is the power tie, it shows strength and passion.

"I am professional at this, see," Harry pointed at his own tie, " I did that just a couple minutes ago, apparently man with no ties are not allowed in. Graciously a fan had a couple with them and let me borrow one."

Subconsciously Harry had chosen the red one from his other choices, and even though it did not match his outfit, the tie spoke loudly. Power, passion and confidence were all displayed with the small action.

Human psychology was a wonder.

"Yeah, looks good on him. Although doesn't really match the suit." Draco said. He took another sip and licked his lips; lowering the glass to hold it at his waist level.

"Anyways, where is the host?"

Pansy frowned as she looked around; turning her body slightly to answer.

"I dont know, probably greeting guests. I am sure she is somewhere here."

With a nod pale hands reached for another bite of the delicious food, this time taking a cracker with basil sauce, thin-sliced tomato and mozzarella.

Placing the whole thing into his mouth, cheeks puffed out. Draco quickly shielded his mouth with one of his hands. He must look like a starving hamster.

"There she is."

Still chewing Draco glanced over to where Pansy was pointing.

Standing next to an empty round table Hermione happily chatted away with Luna and Harry. She had her arm linked through Rons; the male looking bored as he took sips of his beer. Occasionally adding in a word or two before flicking over to admire Hermione with an approved look in his eyes. As he should.

Hermione was looking extremely stunning tonight; a netted golden thread dress that reached to the floor, adoring her figure, small golden beads weaving through the fabric to make a elegant design. Her lips were painted with dark red lipstick and black eyeliner defining her eyes. Flowing curly hair was pulled back into a bun with a couple strands hanging around her slim face. The sleeves of the dress were cut of three fourth of the way and neckline dipping low to reveal some cleavage. Teasing but also keeping it decent.

"Beautiful dress." Draco remarked. Agreeing with a shake of her head Pansy gulped down the rest of her drink and set it down on the table with a clink. It would be picked up in a minute by a waiter.

Wrapping her fingers around Dracos bony wrist Pansy pulled him towards the group.

Draco quickly downed his own drink as nerves began to kick in, glistening eyes strained on the bob of brown hair.

"Hey," Pansy announced; barging pasty Luna and Harry, to quite determinedly, set herself at center of attention. "This is Draco."

Pulling up the blushing male Pansy deliberately pushed him up to her so he was sandwiched between Harry and her. Jerking his hand from the tight grip Draco muttered a hello.

"Pansy! Good to see you, and nice to meet you Draco." Hermiones voice was of silk and a true smile painted her lips. Her rich chocolate eyes flicked from one to the other with a friendly glint.

"Hermione this is a splendid party. So neatly organized and extravagant. Honestly, I am jealous."

Hermione let out a good natured laugh and slipped her glass of, what seemed to be red wine, into Rons hands. Quickly moving over to gently wrap her hand adorned in bracelets and rings around Pansys wrist.

"Oh I try, you know me. Go big or go home," The corners of Dracos mouth flicked up, "Here, let's go upstairs. I want to show you what we texted about earlier."

Immediately excitement bled into Pansys eyes; her body seemingly to be jumping in place.

"Yes please." Pansy breathed, hurriedly going with Hermiones pull on her arm. Both girls impressively quick on their scary, long heels.

As the females left Ron finished up the drink he was given to hold, turning his attention to the new addition.

"You seem familiar Draco."

"Ah well, I watch Hermiones videos and actually have my own channel."

Ron gave a wide grin. "Awesome mate, what's your channels name? I gotta check it out."

Lowering his head Draco smiled to himself, humbled that someone was so interested and supportive.

"It's actually my name, Draco Malfoy, with a c."

The ginger smiled and leaned forward on his toes. "I will make sure to check it out, bet your videos are hilarious."

"Ahh, some."

As Draco replied he noticed as Luna, the weird but popular youtuber with a channel name of shoosRmissng moved forward towards Ron.

"My favorite song, dance with me?"

Her voice was soft and small tongue curving her vowels as a pale hand reached out in invitation.

Sending an apologetic glance towards Draco, Ron obliged. Thick hands set down the drinks he held and with a bounce in his step joined the writhing crowd. A song Draco recognized as BO$$ by Fifth Harmony playing over the speakers.

"Ahhh."

Curiously Draco glanced over at Harry who was rubbing his neck. A nervous gesture most humans did when in a uncomfortable situation. Draco quickly caught on as he realized they were now left alone.

It was then Dracos turn to rub the back of his slender neck.

"Draco."

Said person shuddered slightly as his name was said by the smooth but rough voice; he turned his head to look over at Harry, who was giving him a lopsided smile.

"Let's start over... our first impressions were not so well done." Harry shifted the rounded glass of punch he held to his non-dominant hand, "Hello my name is Harry, nice to meet you."

Once again a tanned hand was extended towards Draco and for the second time the blond marveled at the hot skin as they shook hands.

With a grin of his own Draco replied,  
"Hello Harry, my name is Draco. I am actually a fan of yours."

Harry's meadow green eyes brightened up and he took a sip of his drink.

"Really? Have a favorite video?"

Chuckling Draco thought back to his favorite, it had been the best laugh he had in quite some time. "The Truth or Dare with Neville, I almost fell of my chair."

Harry's head was thrown back as he let out a rumbling laugh; eyes crinkling up in the corners, lips stretching out, and Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

God, that neck, Draco could lick that smooth expanse of honey skin for hours... Draco, stop it.

"Especially when you were dared to put whipped cream in your hair but then Hermione walked in so you ducked and fell to the floor with a shriek." Draco added, smiling with delight as he watched Harry laugh even harder. A couple guests glancing at them to see what the commotion was about.

"Ahaha... Yes, good times." Harry finally calmed down and wiped with the pad of his thumbs at the wetness around his eyes. Still smiling Harry gave him an appreciative nod.

"Thank you for watching my videos, it matters so much to me."

Draco scoffed, "Oh please it's my pleasure."

Taking a sip of his red punch Harry calmed immensely and lazily looked around.

"You know I was thinking of a rave party and all, not for it to be fancy but," Harry shrugged, sending Draco a glance, "this is Hermione after all."

Nodding in agreement Draco crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it's nice either way."

Both then stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes as they observed the people around them. The party seemed to be starting off with hit from what Draco could see. In a corner Alexandra was balancing on her head as people cheered her on, a dance battle was happening on the floor and a drinking game was starting up as tons of beers were being brought over to a gathering group.

"Draco, I actually wanted to ask, you see.... I am making a music video and-"  
Harry was suddenly interrupted as his phone began to ring loudly. Mouth was left open and then shut with a click of the strong jaw.

Waving his hand at the apologetic glance sent his way Draco watched as Harry answered and talked in a hush tone. For a second everything seemed fine until suddenly Harry's back snapped up straight like a ruler and eyebrows furrrowed in pain and worry. The phone was then hazardly shoved into his pocket; bright orbs beginning to glisten.

"Listen I got to run, please tell Hermione of my leave." Harry began to stride away until suddenly stopping and sidling back up to Draco, "Here, take this tie and please return it to the fan. They will recognize it as you leave."

The velvety material was shoved into Dracos hand; before he could answer Harry was halfway through the crowd, heading to the exit of the arc.

Draco was left standing alone in the crowd with a bright red tie hanging in his hands and a saddened glint in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Drunk Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay darlings but I was soooooo tired and I rather wait than put out shit quality :)
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

 

Pansy found Draco a couple minutes later; eyes flicking down at the tie in his hands. Not bothering to ask she patted him on the shoulder and gently led him over to the dance floor. Her eyes quickly sweeping the floor as if searching for the owner of the tie. With no luck she gave Draco a smile; wrapping thin arms around his slim waist they began to dance, adding in jokes and small conversations; eventually laughing and twirling. Harry was pushed back into the corners of Draco's mind as he let loose and enjoyed the party.

At some point Hermione returned; a midnight black dress encasing her figure and hair now let loose. The curls wild and sticking out everywhere, as messy as it was it looked amazing on Hermione.

"Enjoying the party?" She smirked, twirling the bottle of Bud Light in her hands.

Pansy smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Did not expect this, thought it would be all polite and quiet."

"Ah but then where would all the fun be? We are all young adults after all."

"True that." Taking the last sip of the unknown drink in her hands Pnasy shoved it into the closest waiters hands; moving away from Draco and towards Hermione with open arms.

"Come dance with me 'mione, Draco is like a robot."

Letting out an indignant huff Draco playfully rolled his eyes.

"I am only a tad bit worse than you."

Waving her hand the female wrapped around Hermione and both began to dance, laughing and smiling.

Closing his eyes, Draco decided to join the crowd as Until Dawn remix came on, swinging his hips and bobbing his head to the beat; dancing sporadically amongst the similarly drunk brethren. The music was loud, bodies writhed all around and the once polite crowd became one of young raving adults partying like they wanted.

After some more dancing, the people dispersed to form a circle, letting two waiters bring in bottles of booze and a barrel filled with water. The floors wet as it was sloshed around, as waiters strained to carry the weight.

A man, probably around 25, got in the middle and shushed the crowd the best he could. His eyes twinkling and body swaying slightly as he cupped his hands over his mouth to announce.

"Time to fish for some apples! Everytime you fail, you have to down a shot of whiskey! The fastest to get an apple wins 3 bottles of vodka!"

The crowd roared and the daredevils began to line up while others talked loudly and drank as they watched. The girls smoothing out their dresses and men taking off their jackets to hand to their partner.

Hesitantly Draco walked up to the line and got behind a bright blue suit; shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He glanced back to see Pansy and Hermione chatting away with Ron and some other tall, narrow faced male; the group erupting into laughter as Ron got drenched in the liquid he had been balancing on his head.

Turning back Draco looked on to see the bottles of whiskey being drained as each person failed to get an apple. Already half of the line wet from head to chest.

As my good friend says, Draco thought, YOLO.

                   ---&\---

"Ah shit..."

Frowning Draco rolled over on his side with his eyes closed; ignoring the muttering.

"The hell is this, the fuck is that..." The person began to stumble around and hit everything possible; making an annoyed expression to cover Dracos sleepy face.

Reaching under the light cotton covers Draco scratched the small of his back, letting out a groan of relief as he did.

"Ahh, Draco!"

Said person jerked up like a puppet as his name was shrieked. Heart beat spiking abnormally and hands clutching at the sheets. Wide eyes wildly glanced around only to land on Pansy. Dress off one shoulder, a couple unknown stains, hair free from braid, makeup smudged and lipstick wiped was all Pansy.

"Shut up." Draco growled, diving back under the covers and pulling them over his head. God his head, the worst headache he ever had.

Ignoring his yell Pansy stumbled over and sat on the bed; her thin hands reaching out to shake Dracos shoulders.

"Draco wake up." Pansy whinnied. "Come on, I am so confused right now and need someone to explain to me what the hell happened yesterday."

Letting out another groan Draco slowly sat up from under the sheets and leaned back against the headboard, rubbing his eyes as he blearily looked on at Pansy.

"I... I don't know."

He really did not know. Thinking back on it Dracos brain only supplied him with a couple moments of chatting with Harry and Ron and some other people. The memory lane ending at the moment when he got in line to fish for some apples.

"Draco..."

"Really," Draco answered; swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he stood up, "I have no fucking clue, I just know we got drunk and then that's..."

Trailing off his sentence the blond stopped as he gazed around the room. This was not his room.

The walls were light purple and the bed a king sized, with purple sheets and blankets. A love seat sat in the corner along with a closet and a large desk on the opposite side. Definitely not his room.

"Pansy where the hell are we."

The female seemed to then realize herself that she had no clue and she too stood up; a hand coming up to nearly tie back the luscious wave of hair.

Opening her mouth Pansy turned to answer, only to shut it as she shook her head in dismay.

"Draco I had always made sure to never get drunk that I don't know where the hell I am." Pansy said sadly, eyelashes lowering to look at the white fluffy rug under her feet.

A hand reached out and patted her shoulder as Draco ran another one through his hair. The bright orbs of his zeroing in on the large mahogany door.

Stumbling over Draco turned the handle and opened it, beckoning for Pansy to follow.

Both quietly walked out and into a large hallway. The ceiling high and walls adorned in paintings, a couple fancy vases placed on small tables along with fresh flowers.

Moving their feet across the custom made rug the pair eventually turned right to the staircase. Minds rewinding back to the moment they had walked in and saw it. Draco's, in particular, to when Harry had him trapped against it, the apple green eyes drilling into his.

Pushing down the throb of want that snaked through him Dravo stumbled down the straicases and turned right into the ballroom.

He had expected it to be dirty and filled with drunk guests but the floors were perfectly clean. Walls scrubbed to perfection and air smelling of fresh roses. Now a large table sitting in the middle from which echoed soft voices and clinking of silverware.

"Ah... Hello." Drack croaked out.

The voices stopped and turned towards him as Pansy walked past him and to the table that seated Ron, Hermione, Fred and Trevor. Their hands hovering over the plates of food; the smell causing Dracos mouth to water.

"Ah finally awake, come join us Draco and Pansy." Hermione smiled as she patted the seat next to her. Licking his dry lips Draco walked over, sitting down on the plush cushion. Pansy placing herself opposite of him; then immediately reaching out to grab Hermiones glass of water. Gulping it down loudly as Hermione sent her a sympathetic glance.

"Tell me," Draco croaked, as he turned to look at the seated, "what the hell happened last night?"

 


	9. Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii how you doing beautiful? 
> 
> Anyways here is an extra long chappy for you guys. Remember to comment or kudo please. :)
> 
> Enjoy ^•^

 

  
The keys jingled as Draco pushed the door open, walking in and taking off his stained old shoes; placing them in the corner.

Shutting the door with a bang the blond tiredly made his way to the bathroom where he promptly stripped and got into the hot scalding shower.

Hands reached for a bottle of Nivea shampoo and distributed it through the blond locks; foaming up and casting a sweet aroma to envelope Dracos face.

Closing his eyes Draco gently massaged his scalp and thought back to the earlier conversation.

 

              ------------

  
"Tell me," Draco croaked, as he turned to look at the seated, "what the hell happened last night?"

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her glass of orange juice as the others resumed to eat. Draco noticed from his peripheral vision as Pansy was handed a plate and it was immediately full of steaming food.

"Well uh, how to put this nicely... You were wasted, totally. Especially after the apple contest, but I got to hand it to you for being the winner even if it took a couple tries." Hermione began to eat her scrambled eggs as she continued talking, "After that there was some more dancing and I presume you had more drinks. The party ended at 3 in the morning."

"You can't imagine how hard it was to get everyone home, the amount of taxi's I had to call..." Ron interrupted, laughing but quickly sobering up as Hemeione glared at him.

"Anyways, as Ron said after we got everyone home we still had some people left and well... everyone was asleep so we had to drag you guys into the spare rooms."

Draco blushed at that and looked down at his lap. Suddenly embarrassed at how drunk he had been.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione on her part waved it off and slid a plate towards Draco filled with food.

Taking a look at the eggs and bacon Dracos stomach churned and he quickly looked away.

"No thank you. I don't feel so well."

As he said that Dracos plate was grabbed by Pansy and she continued to eat vigorously. Draco mentally wondered how she had the stomach to do so.

"Ah well then. Here."

A glass of water was placed on the table by Dracos hand; gratefully he took it and began to sip at it slowly. Quietly watching everyone as he took deep breaths and prayed his headache would loosen its iron grip.

"Ron did I tell you that mom made the deal." Free pipped up.

"Bloody hell, really? So the CEO isn't such an ass after all... This means she is now going over to Hong Kong to tighten up the fourth team?"

"Yeah and will be promoted to work at the same level as CEO."

"Who set her up with that deal?" Trevor questioned as he looked up form his phone.

"Ah Mr. Davers the manager of BIC Coordination Program, apparently his influence stretches far."

Fred nodded and placed his silverware on the now empty plate.

"She is leaving this weekend I presume?"

Ron bobbed his head and gulped down the last remains of orange juices, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Taking a piece of bread Draco slowly began to gnaw on it as the conversation stopped and people resumed to eating the delicious food. Waiters from last night seemed to be replaced and the new ones flitted around; pouring drinks and adding food to the table.

"Oh shit, " Draco suddenly hit his forehead and glanced at the eating crowd. " I forgot to say that Harry had left yesterday, urgently."

Everyone nodded and glanced at Ron.

"We know mate, he texted me earlier today. Apparently he got a call from the hospital saying his mother had been in a car accident and was in critical condition." Dracos eyes widened, "Of course he rushed to the closest hospital only to be told they had mixed up the phone numbers and it was a false alarm."

"Shit that's horrible."

Ron nodded and stuffed his mouth with some bacon; ignoring Hermiones glare.

"Yeah he was so mad he went right up to the director and had a yelling match. I would to, that shit can go to court."

Draco let out a chuckle.

"Is he home now?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah why?"

Fishing in his jacket pocket Draco felt for the tie and smiled slightly as his pale hands brushed against the silk.

"Can you give me his address? I have to return something."

 

                ------------

Rinsing off the suds Draco got out and dried himself, proceeding to the his room naked and flopping down on the bed face first. Harry's tie could wait.

                   ---&\---

When Draco woke up the second time he glanced at his clock to see the handles pointing at 2:30 PM. That was 2 hours of sleep he got.

Mouth widened as a yawn escaped form Dracos throat; as he shut it with a click he got up and walked over to the closet.

Quickly he selected a black sweatshirt with black briefs and a pair of white skinny jeans, adding some neon pink songs he got from Pansy.

Clothed Draco sat down at the desk and opened his computer, pulling up his YouTube page as he scrolled through the comments.

 

 

 

Tht sh!t hurts, brave on Drac.

You couldn't make me even for million dollars.

I did that once and I felt my soul being ripped out along with my hair.

Boy needs


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sometimes autocorrect really concerns me, you see- I was typing thought and misplaced a letter. But instead of correcting it to thought, it corrected it to rejigger. Da fuck. XD 
> 
> Sorry, anyways enjoy and remember to kudo or comment! ^,^

 

"You bet I will be suing your ass! Better get moving back to the shit hole you slithered out from, fucker!"

Angrily the red end call button was pressed with a thick thumb. The phone being stashed away into the back pocket of suits pants.

Harry Potter ran a hand through his hair, the strands unevenly laying down; as light grease enveloped them. Grimacing the brunet pulled his hand away.

"Shower.... shower." Muttering under his breath Harry walked out of the kitchen he had been previously pacing in and into his large bedroom. The king sized bed, clad in red and yellow covers standing next to a glass door. Behind it was seen a toilet with a large double sink and a shower; floors placed with black tiles as the walls were with light grey tiles.

Lights shone brightly as Harry walked in; tan hands leaning against the sink counter as he looked into the mirror.

Hair was ruffled and wild, eyes bloodshot from the all-nighter, thin showings of stubble; clothes rumpled.

Quickly the cloth was taken off the muscular body and gently folded. Harry placed it on the counter before turning on the shower and getting in.

Warm water cascaded down the smooth back, droplets following the natural curve of the spine. Reaching out Harry got a bottle of Axe shampoo and spread it out throw his thick strands; careful not to get any in his eyes as it slowly crawled down his face and neck. Leaving in the shampoo, next was body wash; accompanied by a washing glove, skin was scrubbed free of all the last 24 hour grime.

Washing off, the brunet stepped out and toweled his hair, then wrapping it around his waist; sharp hipbones jutted out from underneath it.

Chocolate hair was combed back and lenses replaced with new ones; the eyes blinking a couple times to get it comfortable.

Walking back out into his bedroom Harry padded over to his walk-in-closet and lazily selected some clothing; it being a relaxed fit, long sleeved black shirt, semi-loose light brown jeans and some black socks.

Sleeves were rolled up neatly as Harry walked out in the kitchen where it connected to the living room; adorned with two white leather couches, a coffee table and some wood furniture to hold up vases and candles, along with other fashionable trinkets.

A metal kettle was set over the stove and met with a fire as the water boiled; brown mug with some ground coffee being set next to it.

Finally relaxing Harry fell onto the closest couch, his hands coming up to cover his eyes form the light streaming in from the glass wall behind the couch.

The city behind the tanned glass moved with energy; people walking in all directions and cars honking in the afternoon traffic. A police officer directing the moving machines as the broken traffic light hung like a rag doll above; swinging side to side with the cold wind.

In the stillness of the apartment Harry's mind thought back to his encounter in the hospital. The way his heart raced and worry clouded his mind still clearly etched into his mind; the mere thought alone setting a new flame of anger inside him.

###•###

Sneakers squeaked against the chlorine cleaned floors, eyes wild and flitting from side to side.

Racing up to the receptions desk Harry slammed his hands on the white-washed wooden ledge and brought the attention to himself.

"Lily Potter, Lily Evans Potter. I got a call she is here." The brunet panted out, gritting his teeth as the dark eyed receptionist who then slowly clicked away at her computer. A bored look in her eyes.

Seconds passed and finally she turned her blackberry colored head to look at him with confusion.

"Ah... We don't have a Lily Potter here."

###•###

That was where the yelling and confrontation with the director started; Harry had no wish to rewind that moment as he had enough anger for the last couple hours. Standing up the male jogged over to the stove, turning it off and pouring the scalding water into his mug.

Spooning in a tablespoon of sugar, the liquid was carefully mixed and spoon licked clean by a pink tongue; being dropped in the sink. Blowing at the steaming cup Harry sat back down on the couch and took small sips. Enjoying how warmth spread through his body and a bitter sweetness was left on his taste buds.

Halfway through his drink Harry's peaceful state was interrupted by two soft knocks. Ears perked up and head swirled around to look towards the sound. Setting his mug down on the coffee table Harry made his way to the door, opening it.

"... Draco."

Astounded with the person at his door step, Harry stared wide-eyed. After his sudden leave yesterday he had never expected to see the blond male again, which would be a real shame but no, here he was. The bright orbs once again starring at him as a bottom lip was bitten at with pearly teeth.

"Ah, hello." The blond nodded back at him.

"Wow. Uh I wasn't expecting to see you again." Harry commented.

Immediately Dracos face twisted into one of uncertainty, pale eyebrows crinkling and eyes lowering.

"Oh sorry, I can leave-"

A tan arm snaked out to wrap around Draco who had previously been turning to leave; sending a wave of dismay through Harry.

"No, no stay." Harry gave a wide smile," I would love it if you graced me with your company. Come in."

Relief flooded the blonds face and he quickly walked in to the warm apartment; away from the cold breeze. His pale hands unconsciously rubbing his arms to get rid of the chill.

Noticing the action Harry locked the door and sprinted to his room where he took a fluffy blanket from under his bed and came back out into his living room.

"Here, it's kinda chilly outside."

Draco gave a grateful smile and eagerly warped his bony hands around the soft material that Harry draped around him. The action sending a whiff of his scent towards the brunet who gave a discreet extra inhale; immediately he was addicted. His hands twitching as he resisted the urge to pull the skinny make towards him and bury his nose in the pale column of neck.

"Tea or coffee?"

Quickly Harry walked away and to the kitchen, holding a hand over the kettle to feel the warmth still radiating from it.

"Tea please, black if you have it." Draco answered, his eyes wandering around.

Strands of cocoa colored hair bounced up and down as Harry nodded; rifling in his cupboard to take out Mary's Tea, rolling open the bag and placing the herbs in a white cup.

Pouring in the still-hot water Harry reached into his cupboard to take out some cookies; the only ones he had were Milano's. The cooked dough was assorted on a square plate and brought out along with the mug.

Handing both items to Draco Harry uncertainly glanced back at the kitchen.

"Do you drink yours with sugar or...?"

"No it's fine, thank you."

Draco leaned back as he took a sip of the tea, followed by a cookie, then another, and another.

Meanwhile Harry watched quietly as Draco enjoyed the snack, finishing off his own coffee and making a quick trip to the sink.

Once again sitting on the couch Harry looked over at Draco who had toned down on his cookie munching and was now fiddling with the empty cup.

"Draco, I really do enjoy your company but... was there something you needed specifically." Harry questioned, lacing his hands as he leaned forward.

Light pink dusted pale cheeks and eyes lit up; the cup being carefully placed on the coffee table.

"Yes! Here." Draco dug in his pocket before revealing silky material that slid through his fingers like a wet fish.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked on at the bright red tie. Dismay ran through him and he shook his head

Did he not tell Draco specifically to give it back to the fan? How was he going to return it now...

"Draco," Harry stammered, "You do remember it's not my-"

"Yes, I remember but," Draco shifted himself to draw his knees up to his chest as he looked on at the apple green irises, "at the party last night I had the DJ announce that the I had the tie. Nobody came up and I think I passed out some point there... But I thought maybe you should have it."

Harry felt bad that the person never got their tie back but there really was nothing he could do, Draco tried and nobody came up.

"Thank you then, I will announce in my nearest video of the tie."

Draco bobbed his head in agreement and smiled. He let himself fall back, to rest against the leather material as bright orbs fixed on Harry.

"Harry, uh last night... well you were saying something before you had to leave..." Draco trailed off as he waited for Harry to fill in the rest.

On his part Harry glanced down and shyly scraped his nails before gathering his courage and looking up form under his full eyelashes.

"O-ok so you know that I had gained about half of ten million subscribers. In honor of that I am making a music video."

Draco nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the brunet.

"I already have it all planned and recorded the audio a couple days ago. Now I am just gathering willing participants that are not camera shy."

Harry paused to see if Draco got the hint but the bright eyes remained oblivious and instead pink lips opened to ask a question.

"What's the music video about?"

Heartbeat quickining Harry once again glanced down at his hands. He had been through this many times; always so nervous before actually saying it. But now it was different because it was a stranger, and a cute one at that.

Licking his lips Harry's hands fisted and he looked up; watching Draco carefully as he pushed out the words.

"It's my coming out video... I am gay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiiisssss guys! 1000+ hits. That's amazing! Thank you to all who gave kudos and comments, and a special thank you to Adi, your comment had me laughing and smiling at the same time :))
> 
> So guys, for this occasion I included some Drarry.... Interactions. You will see what I am talking about ;)
> 
> Enjoy! ^•^

 

Licking his lips Harry's hands fisted and he looked up; watching Draco carefully as he pushed out the words.

"It's my coming out video... I am gay."

The minute the words were out of his mouth the blond across him was smirking and lowering his head. But that did nothing to calm Harry and he was scooting closer, an uncertain expression on his face.

Was he against LGBT community? Did he feel disgust with Harry? Why was he STILL smirking???

"Draco? Please tell me what you are thinking. I have never told strangers; only my family and close friends."

The blond finally looked up and wiped the smirk off his face; but his eyes still shone.

"I really don't know what to say, maybe if it makes you feel better... I am bi."

At the confession Harry's mouth opened before snapping shut as a grin stretched across his face.

Yes, now he knew he had a chance to lure the blond in. But that was if he was single and not married... or dating. Oh god damn, why so many complications.

"That's great." Harry said.

Both stared at each other for a couple second; the tension rising before both were erupting into laughter. Eyes crinkling and heads swinging backs, one laugh deeper than the lighter one; the sound echoing in the spacious apartment.

"Oh.. Haha... Well now that we got that out of the way." Harry crowed, "Draco what I wanted to ask was, would you mind being a part of a music video?"

Widening his eyes Draco tugged the blanket closer around himself. His eyes casting up as he rolled over the thought.

"Hmm, mind telling me what I have to do?"

Harry stiffened. It was all fine coming out; as that was normal and common but being asked by a complete stranger to kiss was really weird. Now that Harry thought about it, he would probably say no unless he knew the person well. The other side of Harry argued back that Draco was his only choice now. He would just have to say it plain and straight forward.

"Draco, I-... This might sound weird and I totally will understand if you say no..." Draco narrowed his eyes, "But as I have said I am g-gay and I the last part of the music video... I kiss someone. Specifically a b-boy."

Three seconds later the blonds face was dawning with realization and an amazingly tomato red blush covered his once pale face. Dracos head ducked down and the corners of his soft lips tilted down.

"Harry, you should known or-... rather as I have already said I am a fan of yours and you are my inspiration. But kissing you? I dont know, I really don't. We don't even know each other that much."

Harry's face dropped and he looked down at his hands, twisting them as he waited for something. An awkward silence ensued as both waited for the other to say something.

The linoleum clock ticked away the seconds above a brown head; sun casting a brightness through the room and beautifully reflecting from candles and random colorful glasses placed strategically around the room. Both men had to furrow their eyes from the light; their minds racing fated than the speed of sound.

Draco released the blanket and stood up; sending another amazing fruity smell towards Harry. Bright eyes looked down at the tan male before coming up to be directed towards the door.

Eyebrow twitching Harry jumped up and in two long strides stood before the blond.

"Wait," Carefully Harry placed a strong hand on Dracos chest as a barrier between the blond and the door. "Draco you are my only choice, my only hope. Please just-"

"Harry! We are strangers. I know you more than you know me, but that's only because I watch your videos. I am open of my sexuality, but if I kiss someone then I at least have to know them somehow, more personal than..this."

"Draco..." Harry uttered, "please. What about that moment we had at the staircase? Don't tell me you did not feel an attraction."

The blond dropped his head to rest againsts his chest; mouth pursed as he took in deep breaths. His chest rising and falling against the strong hand; Harry feeling the warm breath ghosting over his skin.

"Harry, really I am sorry but-"

His words were cut off suddenly as Harry lurched forward. Large hands pushing Draco roughly against the wall next to the door, making the blond hiss at the impact on his bones. He looked up at Harry who was hovering over him. Faces mere inches away; bodies pressed together that Harry could feel the blond sharp hipbones, the outline of Dracos body. A warmth emitted from Draco; his breath ghosting over tan cheeks as wide eyes stared up at him.

Placing his hands on both sides of Dracos face Harry leaned forward so their noses touched. The view letting him see every pore, every individual color in the irises, the small hairs of Draco's eyebrows and almost see through white eyelashes. The lashes flicking down and looking at Harry's lips for a second, something he noticed and smirked at.

"Draco." Harry murmured, bringing the wandering eyes back up to him; feeling the males breath quicken as he did. "Tell me, look me in the eye and tell me that you did not feel an attraction."

Draco began to squirm and bite at his lip; a hand coming up to rest on the junction of Harrys thick neck. His touch light and soft.

"Harry..." The blond trailed off as said male pressed closer, their scents mixing like salt and sugar.

"Tell me."

Draco gave a frustrated whine, that Harry drank up greedily. His chest moving up and down with each inhale of the fruity smell; now hinted with mint.

"Harry." Draco muttered again, his body limp against the dominant figure pressed against him. Eyes searching apple green; a hint of confusion in them.

Harry froze suddenly as he realized what position they really were in, if he was going to get Draco to say yes he would need to tone it down.

"Let's do this, "Harry leaned forward to brush his lips against the blonds ear; feeling him shiver under the touch. "There is a little café on Figu Street, meet me there tomorrow at 11 AM. Let's get to know each other more."

Draco nodded weakly and sagged against the wall as Harry pulled away, putting a respectable distance between them. His eyes watching the blond closely.

"O-ok."

Was all Harry got before Draco was flinging the door open and stumbling out into the cooling night.

Closing the heavy oak door Harry's face broke out into a smile.

Maybe he would say yes, maybe. God , Harry hoped he would, that was a nice peace of as- no.

Harry suddenly stopped and looked down at the floor in shame.

No, that was not the real reason he wanted to take Draco out tomorrow. He could always pick any random male in a bar or on the streets but the thought alone repulsed him now.

No, maybe... Maybe he wanted to know Draco for something more. For more than a simple kiss, something more emotional.

Harry stopped his thoughts there; instead cleaning up the living room and grabbing the blanket. The cups hitting the sink with a ring as the cloth was pulled along the clean light wooden floor.

Dragging it into his room Harry shucked off his jeans and flopped down on the bed; pressing his nose into the blanket to inhale the smell. Bright eyes closed and Harry snuggled into the fluffy cloth. He was so damn tired... sleep it was then.

 

 


	12. Meet the Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE that there is sexual content ahead. If you like you may skip 1/4 of the chapter to avoid it. ALSO note that the tags and warnings have changed. Thank you. 
> 
> But anyways please comment and kudo! Enjoy :)

 

Deja vu raced through Draco as he slammed his door once more. Throwing his keys on the counter of the kitchen and quickly walking to his bedroom.

"Little fucker...has no idea what he does to me." Draco muttered as he stripped, leaving himself only in a pair of boxers; the material straining against his recently aquired erection.

Throwing his clothes on the desk chair Draco fell back on his bed, placing a pillow behind his head to get more comfortable.

Once settled lips were bitten at as bright orbs glanced down at his problem.

Harry had barely done anyth- no fuck that, he did lots. The way his scent washed over him, the way his body felt against Drack, the dominance in those grass green eyes. Those eyes...

Slowly a hand trailed down the bare chest, pausing to pinch at the pert nipples; evoking a hiss from Draco. Soft skin slid against the rough palm before it eventually brushed against the bulge in his briefs; sliding the cloth off and letting his cock spring free. The sudden touch of cold air against his hot muscle had Draco moaning; blond hair being thrown back.

Wrapping a hand around himself Draco gave a couple slow pumps, trailing his hand from base to tip. Pausing to swipe a thumb against the leaking slit; precum staining his hands.

The action sent a jolt of pleasure through Draco's body and he hurried the movement of his hand; another coming up to play with his chest.

Draco's breath hitched as he imagined Harry's hot mouth pressed against his chest, the eyes filled with lust boring into his; tan body covering the blonds skinny one. The mere thought alone of Harry's muscular chest had Draco moaning; imaging his hands trailing and dipping into the crevices, feeling smooth skin.

His hair strewed across the linen pillow, forehead sweaty and eyes shut in pleasure.

Draco bucked his slender hips into his hand as he felt his release approaching. Feeling himself climbing the mountain of bliss; so close to the top. Dracos breath hitched and he gave a final thrust into his hand; images of Harry watching him with dark eyes while licking his lips running through his mind as he came.

"Harry!"

Shaking, Draco wiped a clean hand over his forehead as he came down form his high. Enjoying the afterbliss for a while. Mind still providing images for him of Harry; but Draco ignored them.

Finally after some time, the blond cleaned himself up and put on a fresh pair of boxers. His mouth opening wide to let out a yawn. Once again Draco snuggled under the covers and fell fast asleep, imagining Harry was behind him; lulling him to sleep as he held him in his secure, strong arms.

\---&\---

"Really!? God fucking- AHH FUCK." Draco screeched as he fell off the creaky bed, hand that had been stretched out for the alarm clock banging against the cheap drawer. His body draped the floor as it fell with a thud, having Draco moaning in pain.

Gingerly the blond sat up on his elbows as he craned his neck, looking up at the alarm clock he had previously been aiming for; the time having him cringing.

4:00 AM

A couple seconds ago when the blond had blearily looked at the clock he thought it was 10:00 but obviously not.

Carefully Draco stood up; stretching up his arms and letting out a breath, his mind already half awake.

Walking to the bathroom the blond lazily washed up; brushing his teeth and hair, changing his clothes to comfortable sweatpants and a no sleeve t-shirt. The temperature in his apartment already around 40 F as the owners of the complex were cheap af, and the building itself was old.

Sitting down on his squeaking desk chair Deaco opened up his laptop and pulled up his private email; looking through a couple messages from his classes and some aqquantinces. Most were asking about the assigned homework or announcing of upcoming deadlines.

After some more browsing Draco logged out and closed his laptop; spinning around in his chair as he glanced at the clock.

5:07 AM

Damn time passed so slow.

Pale feet then made their way to the kitchen; the tile floor scratched and stained, a crack traveling down the fading black counter as the cupboards were opened up with difficulty, the hinges no longer smooth.

Draco hummed loudly as he searched for some tea, opening up the nearest cupboard only see an expired bread bag and some random cereals half open. Moving on to the next Draco found nothing good, continuing on to another, and another, and eventually coming up empty-handed as he checked the last one.

A sigh escaped thin lips as bright orbs glanced at the door.

"Let's hope he is awake."

Pulling on some old white Toms Draco went out his door and into the hallway; not bothering to lock as robbery and burglary was nonexistent in this building, filled mostly with old people and struggling college students, that even if they wanted to- would not be able to with their sleepy selves.

Turning right Draco faced his neighbors dirty brown door, the doorbell broken so instead a fist knocked loudly on the thin wood. The sound radiated down the cement floored hallway quiet loudly.

Counting to 10 slowly in his head Draco finally reached under the ragged Welcome mat that had a sunshine in the corner and picked up a rusted key. Brushing his hand against his sweats to get rid of the dust. Sliding the key into the lock and opening the door, letting himself in with a grin. Immediately Draco was hit with the smell of wine, baked sweets and herbal tea.

Door was closed gently as bright orbs looked around at the added decor. The apartment was similarly built as Dracos with the exception of an extra room and bathroom, a kitchen that had been cleaned throughly being the first thing noticed.

A set of Christmas stickers were plastered across the light green walls, a decent sized Christmas tree standing in the corner between two used couches that made up the living room along with a small round table and two single love seats. A pair of candles that had been lit sat on a drawer that was placed next to one red love seat, making Dracos face screw up with worry as he considered the possibility of fire. Honestly his neighbor was too carefree.

Walking past the tree Draco siddled up to the kitchen, skinny hands immediately reaching out to open the nearest, recently cleaned cupboard. A smile stretching Dracos face as he was encountered with goodies. Herbal teas, all types of cookies, chips of different flavors, nuts, cupcakes, etc.

The blond shamelessly helped himself to some black tea bags and two chocolate cupcakes, placing them on a snowman decorated napkins. On reflex he bent down to one of the drawers and got out a kettle, setting it on the newly bought stove and filling it with water before turning on the gas.

Leaning back Draco felt his hips dig into the semi sharp counter corner but giving it no thought he ravenously dug into a cupcake. Mouth widening to let the moist treat enter past his lips; crumbs spilling down as he bit down, the sweet easily breaking apart and melting on his tongue. Erupting into flavors that flooded the blonds palette and had him moaning.

This is so good, too bad it's homemade. Now that I tried these I never want to get the cheap store ones, Draco thought as he took another large bite.

"Look what pest crawled in at this ungodly time."

Smiling Draco turned his head to look back at the bedraggled person standing in the bedroom doorway, a hand rubbing their face tiredly.

"Sorry Cedric, I had no tea. You know how it goes."

Cedric Diggory was Draco's neighbor and has been since 2014 when both had moved in closely at the same time. An encounter was made on the scary old elevator while Draco was carrying heavy boxes of clothes and items. Graciously Cedric has offered his help, taking some boxes and chatting up with the blond. After that they had some beers at a local club and had become friends overnight. Visits to each other's apartment were frequent and trustworthy enough that they left their keys for one another under mats in case of emergencies or other. But what made Cedric Diggory different was that he was rich, very rich; or rather his parents were. Apparently at 16 Cedric had a major fight with them and ended up leaving the house, adapting to living in shabby buildings, as the current and eating with a minimal pay. Of course his parents always sent checks every month but Cedric just directed them to a local charity, wanting nothing to do with the money. After some months of struggling the brunet landed himself a decent job at a coaching running center, throughly enjoying it and making decent paycheck that did not limit his grocery or shopping list.

"Yeah..." The brunet murmured as he sauntered over to Draco, his hands swinging by his sides as his bare chest rose and fell with each breath.

Draco stared at the creamy skin and strong chest, enjoying the view. After a couple weeks of getting to know each other Draco had hit on Cedric quite obviously. Graciously, instead of rejecting the blond, Cedric carefully explained he was straight but had nothing against the LGBT community and would happily continue to be friends with Draco. Now after a year, both were best of friends and quite affectionate with each other, but always making sure to never cross an invisible line between friendship and romance.

"Tea?" Draco asked as Cedric came up behind him, wrapping a decently strong arm around him in a hug and ruffling his hair.

"Green, you know me." Nodding Draco pulled out from the warm hug and reached out to get some mugs and another tea bag, this one with green herbs.

A yawn reached the blonds ears and he looked back to see Cedric flopping down on the nearest couch, his eyes looking over his friend.

"How was the party?"

"Good," Draco reported, grabbing the kettle and pouring the boiling water into both mugs, "Got wasted and ended up slumber partying at the hostesses house."

Cedric let out a laugh, "Happens, plus it was about time for you."

Smirking Draco dipped the tea bags into the scalding water and carefully brought the mugs over to the couch. Scooting Cedric's legs as he sat down, the brunet immediately returning his appendages to rest on Dracos knees as he settled.

"How was Pansy?"

"She was pretty wasted too but kept gushing about how awesome it was. Said she was heading home after breakfast to sleep and then made plans to go shopping with Hermione in the afternoon. That girl is a ball of energy."

Cedric nodded smiling and took a sip, scrunching up his face as he stuck his tongue out; dragging a laugh out of Draco at the scene.

"Ugh ith's hooot." The brunet mumbled; blowing at the steaming cup.

"Of course it is idiot."

"Whatever... What are your plans for today?"

Draco sipped at his drink as he debated whether or not to tell about the upcoming meeting. Ah why the hell not.

"Well I am going to be meeting up with someone at the Cakes and Cookies café later today."

"Who?" Cedric questioned.

"Ah... Harry Potter."

Cedric's eyes widened and he quickly gulped down his sip, staring at Draco.

"Bro, you are kidding right?"

"Nope, I am serious. Met him at the party then went over to his house yesterday. Which is very pretty."

Cedric eyed him calmly for a couple seconds and took another sip of his tea.

"What are you going to wear."

Draco frowned and stood up to grab his cupcakes that were sitting on the counter.

"Uh just some jeans and a t-shirt."

Another wave of flavor flowed in Draco's mouth as he took a bite of the sweetness, quickly finishing one off and starting on the other. Planting his ass to sit on the counter.

"No, no if this is really Harry Potter you need to do better," Cedric finished off his drink and set the mug in the sink; brushing past Draco as he went into his bedroom.

Glancing after the brunet Draco shrugged and happily munched at his cupcake. Fingers were coated in a thin layer of saliva as the remaining goodness was licked off by a pink tongue. Draco proceded to wash his hands as padding of feet drifted from Cedric's bedroom.

"Draco get your ass in here please."

"Why?" Draco yelled.

"Cause I am about to dress you up like a model."

"Cedric," Draco sighed as he begrudgingly walked over to the closed door, "I really don't need-"

His sentences was cut off as the door swung open and he was pulled inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Cake and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah apologies for any spelling mistakes, if you find any feel free to comment and I will fix it up. :)
> 
> Kudos and comments lovelies, enjoy! •^•

 

  
"No."

"Yes."

"Fuck no."

"Fuck YES."

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked down at the outfit they have been arguing over for the past 10 minutes, his eyes roaming over the expensive cloth.

"Honestly what if I stain it or something? Plus it's not mine."

"No it isn't but," Cedric held up the thin material of the shirt, "Harry will never know."

"Cedric, really."

Noting the annoyed tone sneaking into Draco's voice Cedric turned to him.

"Draco come on, it will look amazing on you."

The blond shook his head and tapped his fingers on his thighs, "It's not like a business meeting, a t-shirt and jeans will be perfectly fine."

"Draco can you stop being such a cheap person for a second and realize that what I am offering is the best choice for you."

"Cedric can you not hear me when I say no? No is no." Draco barked; crossing his arms as he looked down once more at the collared shirt.

"Fuck can you stop being like that. I am just trying to help." Cedric hissed, his eyes boring holes into Draco.

"I don't need your help, God this is so stupid to be arguing over."

"It's not stupid if it's helpful, your clothing choice is horrible and cheap. Which I can understand since it's the college phase but-"

Draco raised his hands and turned, ready to storm out.

"Draco." Cedric growled, watching his bedroom door being opened.

"See you around." Draco spit put through clenched teeth before walking out of the apartment and back to his. Intentionally slamming the door for his neighbor to hear.

Cedric could be an amazing friend at times but sometimes so thick headed. He thought he was helping but what he was really doing was rubbing it in Draco's face that he had more money. He was more successful, has more fashion, looked better. Draco knew he did not do it on purpose but Cedric had a bad habit of being stubborn.

Draco would probably apologize later in the evening but for now he let himself fume.

Glancing at the time the blond decided to slowly start getting ready, he had two more hours.

In his bathroom Draco cleaned his face and body, showering in record time before brushing his teeth again and styling his hair to lay messily over his forehead. The look making his face smaller and more rounded.

Putting on the same cologne Draco walked out into his room; stopping in shock as he glanced down at the surprise on his bed.

There lay a neat pile of clothes with a sticky note on the top reading, 'at least try this on...'

"Ah Cedric." Draco murmured and picked up the clothing; the brunet must have snuck in while he was showering.

In his hands were blue jeans ending at the ankle, a white-gray mixed loose shirt, a dark ocean blue jacket with a three-fourth sleeve and a pair of new black converses.

Sighing Draco smiled slightly, even with some bad qualities Cedric was an amazing friend. What a dork.

\---&\---

Draco glanced at the door once more, waiting for the familiar face to appear.

He has been sitting in the cozy place for about 7 minutes now, located in a corner of the café at a small wooden table with skinny legs and metal chair that pushed uncomfortably at the guests body.

The minute he sat down a waitress was running over, her thick black hair falling over her shoulders like waves as she bent down to offer their specials. Her small hips waving from side to side as she looked over Draco with a smile; lips tilting down when he kindly announced he was waiting for someone. Respectively she backed off and went over back to the counter, helping out with the customers.

Cake and Cookies café was pretty popular having opened just this year, gaining a high status quickly as the customers gushed over the amazing service and quality. Draco just thought it was a copycat of Starbucks; the prices ridiculously high as well.

The bell that signaled a customers entry or exit jingled once more and Draco quickly looked over to see a smiling brunet looking his way.

"Harry..." Draco smiled back and beckoned with his hand; watching as the handsome Youtuber strode over confidently, his eyes quite obviously raking over Draco. Which in return had the blond blushing.

"Hello Draco, looking wonderful today." Harry announced; pulling out a chair for himself and sitting down.

"Ah y-you too Harry." Draco stuttered.

The brunet inclined his head at the compliment before raising his hand to beckon over a waiter. Immediately the dark haired beauty ran over and sidled up close to Harry. Her eyes glued to him, with recognition shining in the chocolate irises.

"Harry! Welcome to Cake and Cookies café! What may I get you today?" She gave a blindingly white smile; eyes glued to the Youtuber and only to him, Draco seemingly has disappeared.

"Well I would like a plain black coffee with two spoons of sugar, please and Draco will have..." Harry glanced over at the blond who was looking at him uncertainly, "Draco will have a hazelnut latte with extra whipped cream."

"Mmm wonderful choice."

The waitress batted her fake eyelashes and leaned down proactively. Her face invading the personal bubble of any person dangerously.

"What size?" She murmured, eyes shinning with intention.

Draco watched the whole scene with outrage and glanced over at Harry expecting him to be just as mad; but the brunet remained calm and passive.

"Make that two talls." Harry announced, smiling politely at the girl but giving no reaction to the obvious flirting.

Noticing, the dark haired waitress frowned and leaned back, dashing back over to the counter to make the order. Draco watched her with disdain before turning back to his companion.

"She was hitting on you, hard."

"Mmm she was... No matter to that." Harry brushed off and leaned forward to gaze at the blond. "How are you today?"

"Ah I am good. You?" Draco asked, mind already drifting away from the previous scene.

"Amazing now that I am here, with you." Harry smirked.

Throwing back his head Draco let out a good natured laugh; coming back to see Harry looking smug.

"Wow, slick Harry, smooth as silk that was."

"Thank you, I try." The brunet answered with a smile. Bright green eyes shining with happiness as he gazed at Draco.

The blond shifted at the heated gaze on him and glanced down at his laced hands; his mind drifted to last night, the images of him self-pleasuring still fresh. Now looking at Harry before him dressed to the 9 and gazing at him adoringly Draco was feeling small shoots of pleasure traveling through his body. Just looking at that mouth..

Shit brain, get out of the gutter, Draco thought. Since when had be became so sexual?

"Would you like a snack?" Harry offered.

"No, no I ate earlier."

The brunet nodded and looked over to see the waitress coming back with their drinks.

Standing once again too close to Harry, she placed the drinks on the table and purposely turned the cup a little, letting Draco see the edges of a drawn on heart with a black sharpie. A series of numbers under it.

This bitch.

"Enjoy." The waitress purred before sauntering away.

Harry made no move to look at the way she swung her hips and instead focused back on Draco.

"Try the latte, I am certain it will melt your palette. The drink is amazing."

Crinkling his eyebrows in doubt Draco playfully rolled his eyes and took a sip. The liquid thankfully not scalding and indeed; the taste was amazing.

"Mmmmm you were right." Draco moaned as he took another sip.

Harry smiled and proceeded to drink his cup, a thick thumb coming up to cover the heart and number.

Draco cackled secretly in his mind as he thought of the fact that Harry was gay and the girl had no chance. Immediately after the thought Draco was hit with a sense of guilt. The person in front of him was hot, extremely, he shouldn't judge the girl for wanting her idol to pay attention to her. Hell, if he was female or male- either way; he would probably be flirting too.

"Let's play a game." Harry pipped up as he noticed the blonds sudden quietness.

Draco perked up and nodded, bringing all his attention back to Harry.

"Sure, what's it called?"

"Twenty One Questions."

Letting out a chuckle the blond faked a reluctant sigh and nodded; his eyes connecting with summer grass, green irises.

"You first."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Café Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww nobody noticed the jacksepticeye reference? :( guys he made a video called Cake and Cookies where he played agario *sigh* 
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

 

Letting out a chuckle the blond faked a reluctant sigh and nodded; his eyes connecting with summer grass green irises.

"You first."

Harry nodded and took a swing of his drink, exposing the long column of his neck.

"Favorite color?"

"Green." Draco answered immediately. Just like your beautiful eyes Harry, Draco thought internally.

"Yours?"

"Red. And maybe yellow." Harry responded. "Favorite animal?"

"Ah, definitely a snake. You?" Draco chortled.

"Owl. I just love how pretty and soft they look." Harry explained; eyes roaming over the walls covered in fake vines and old vintage photos of sweets.

"Season?" Draco asked.

"Definitely summer."

"Ugh no, I prefer winter. Plus summer time brings all the bugs and you get all sweaty."

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. " I guess I see your point."

A ray of sun peaked through the tinted windows and settled on Harry's rounded nose; him being totally oblivious as Draco stared at it with a small smile.

"Any movie you enjoyed the most?"

"Well Dark Knight because the Joker was simply amazing and I consider him to be the best."

"Ah I never watched that movie. But my favorite is The Hobbit. I even read the books." A smile formed on Harry's face as he said so and a hand came up to scratch at his cheek. The finger gliding smoothly along the fresh shaven skin.

"Well I guess I now am obliged to show you Dark Knight." Draco smiled.

"Haha we will see... Enjoy any books?"

"Yes! Let's see, I love all of James Patterson books; he is an amazing writer but my favorite of his would be NYPD Red. That book pulled me in right away, I couldn't bother to do anything else."

Harry chuckled and licked his lips. "I am not that much of a reader but it would probably be Grapes of Wrath."

A blond head nodded and bent down to take a sip as Harry looked on at him.

"What food do you most love to eat?"

Draco swallowed his sip and tapped a finger against the wooden table as he rolled his eyes up to stare at the ceiling.

"Well... I love food in general but probably that would be cooked Seabass with a side of pasta in white sauce."

"Mmm sounds tasty."

"Indeed, my mother used to cook that on special occasions. I am sure I can replicate if I try."

"You should try, maybe come over to my house next Saturday?"

Draco blinked and looked back at Harry who was finishing off his coffee; eyes fixed on the blond.

"That... That would be nice." Draco murmured, gulping down his own latte and setting the cup gently on the table. "But I feel like-... Well Harry I just need to know. Are you doing all this to get me in your video?"

The brunet stiffened and his eyes narrowed; surprisingly there was anger glinting in them.

"No Draco. I want to know you. I want to know your hobbies, the things that make you smile, to know how to make you laugh and... well I won't push but I do hope you will agree to kiss me."

"Oh." Dracos lips slipped up to form a small smile. "So did you just ask me to be your boyfriend."

Harry blushed at that; cheeks turning tomato red and if it wasn't the cutest thing ever Draco did not what was.

"I g-guess."

"Well in that case," Draco winked. "I agree."

"Wow uh... thank you, ah I dont know what to really say. I am very happy." Harry said; lacing his tan hands as he leaned forward.

The blush disappeared soon after and he was back to his calm and dorky personality.

"Now then, shall we go outside? I do wish to continue our game."

Draco nodded and wrapped his jacket around his lithe body; standing up as he pushed in his chair. The happiness still snaking through him at now being officially in a relationship. What the fuck, he just came to drink some coffee, how did this all take such a sudden turn.

"Just wait a second please. I need to pay." The blond informed and began to step towards the counter.

"Uh no."

Lightning quick Draco was being turned away from his destination and pushed along gently but firmly towards the door.

"You wait for me. My treat." Harry said.

"No no really-"

Dracos refusal was ignored as Harry quickly turned and made his way to the waitress, taking out his wallet; sliding a ten dollar bill from it. Handing it to the dark haired girl he smiled and said something; making both of them laugh.

Draco frowned, but quickly smoothing out his slender eyebrows as Harry turned away and came over to him. Opening the door both exited from the warm building and out into the chilly air. Temperature has steadily been dropping as Christmas approached and pale gray clouds stretched across the sky, whiping at Dracos measly thin shirt and jacket.

"Ugh, so cold."

Both turned onto the sidewalk and began to walk along the small stores; the blond following Harry who was walking towards the Central Park. His hands in his pockets as he glanced at shivering Draco with a worried glance.

"You should have dressed warmer, here." Harry commented after a couple seconds of walking.

Draco stared in wonder as the brunet stopped amongst the hurrying pedestrians and took off his thick, brown long coat. Leaving his strong body clad in only a pair of black jeans and a stylish turtleneck.

The thick material was draped over Draco's thin body; immediately he was enveloped in an amazing warmth that was a harsh contrast against the cold weather. The same sharp whip of cologne with an underlayer of spice, autumn rain and ice mint enveloping his presence. He took a couple deep breaths as pale hands pulled the warm fabric closer.

"Thank you." Draco whispered and both resumed to walk calmly.

This was for sure to be listed as the most interesting walk Draco had. As both padded down the gray sidewalk people were the highlight. Some staring but politely averting their eyes before brushing past; others, being mostly small teenage groups, talked quietly and pointed at Dracos companion. Their eyes lingering as both walked by; some being bold enough to come up and ask for a selfie or autograph. Draco, just for fun, counted how many times they were stopped. Eleven times. But every time Harry was patient and nice; nerves of steel as they say.

Eventually streets streaming with people and cars; releasing a disgusting smell of gas, merged into peaceful cobblestone paths.

The park know as Citrus Valley; Draco thought it was the dumbest name and made no sense because why citrus, like what and where the hell did they get valley. Was the third cleanest park in the world, it contained oaks, maples, birch, pine with some birds and a couple orange-furred squirrels. Every couple feet was a trash can that was cleaned regularly and the streets sweeped every week by voluntary school groups. The green grass that now faded as did the temperature was watered every day and fertilized when needed.

The park was opened in 1987, by a nature lover who was trying to save the city from becoming a factory steaming living location. Now in the 21st century it was an unwritten rule to keep the park clean and respectable; the location being the pride of the city. Some locals were even talking about aiming to jump to second cleanest park if they tried harder.

"So, where did we leave off on our game." Harry pipped up, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath of the semi-clean air.

"You were asking about my favorite food, so my turn." Draco noted, turning his head to look at the beauty next to him. "Tell me Harry, how close are you to Tom Riddle?"

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

 

After the café and long walk down Citrus Valley Dracos life was back again to boring college days.

Monday dragged by slow, Tuesday followed with a headache Draco acquired after having been given a surprise exam in social class; he was sure he failed.

Wednesday only came up with a call from Cedric who announced he was sick and asked to bring by some medicine along with cherry flavored cough drops. The sight of his sick friend leaving a bad feeling in Draco as the days dragged into Thursday and eventually Friday. The night in between only interrupted by a check-up phone call from Harry. Finally, walking back from his college with a heavy ass shoulder-bag, Draco trudged over to his neighbor.

"Cedric?" The blond called out as he opened the door. His nose twitching as it was assaulted with the smell of medicine, tea and sweat.

  
"Cedric." Draco yelled again; closing the door gently as he padded over to the kitchen counter overflowing with dirty mugs and cough drop wrappers. With a sigh the shoulder bag was dumped on the floor and pale hands quickly went to work to clean up; the mugs placed in the sink while the wrappers in the trash. As Draco dumped the last mug he heard a low moan drift from Cedric's bedroom. The blond went to investigate.

Opening the door gently Draco peaked in to see a bundle of blankets with a hand sticking out laying on the bed. Brown tufts of hair poked out across the white pillow; annoyingly Draco noticed the same mess on the night table as had been on the kitchen counter.

"Cedric, how are you feeling?" Draco asked as he walked over to the bed; moving over a pair of heavy legs to sit down on the edge.

A head peaked out at the action and glassy red eyes stared at the blond. Dry, cracked lips pressed into a weak smile as a pale face and matted hair rested against the fluffy pillow.

"Draco... Not so well." Cedric coughed and curled in back under his blankets.

Draco looked around the room and stopped as he noticed the unopen bottle of medicine on the study desk.

"Oh you are so dead. Cedric don't tell me you have been just drinking tea and cough drops these past days." Draco scolded; hands reaching out and quickly taking the two thick blankets off of Cedric. The brunet moaning in protest as hands made a grab for the fluffy cloth.

"I just kept forgetting." Large eyes stared at the blond with a tired look.

Draco dropped his head to rest against his chest for a couple seconds; organizing his plan of action.

"Ok here's what we are going to do. First go take a nice hot shower. Then you will lay down and I will watch as you drink the damn medicine."  
  
Cedric gave a half smile and slowly got out of bed to walk over to his bathroom; the door was closed soon after.

Watching after the brunet Draco gave a tired sigh and stood up; cleaning up the mess. The mugs were carried out to the kitchen and wrappers thrown away. Next came the bed which was stripped and patted down with new clean sheets; the fresh smell of being recently washed still wafting from them.

Arms full of dirty laundry Draco sidled up to the washer machine and turned it on; pouring in some Tide and gently pressing the Start button.

Feet clad in black socks padded back to Cedric's room where the brunet was already sitting on his bed, clean and looking more alive than before.

"Much better." Draco commented and grabbed the medicine into his pale hands; uncorking it as he carefully read the instructions. "Ok, uh, get under the covers. I will bring over some tea and portion out the medicine."

The brunet have a tired nod and slid under the fresh covers.

\---&\---

"I don't know Harry. I am really worried about Cedric. He had been sick for 3 or something days and nothing is changing." Draco's thin digits tapped against the counter as he pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"Draco it's only for like, 2 hours. Please, come on, remember I promised you the chance to cook your mothers plate with Seabass and we can spend more time together."

Draco scratched his head and looked down at his hands.

"Well I guess... I will be there in 10."

Hitting the red END button Draco quickly changed into white skinny jeans, a fitted green oval neck and a loose black jacket; the cuffs bunching up at his wrists.

Keys and phone were stuffed into the nearest pocket and feet clad in semi-clean sneakers made their way out of the scraggly apartment building and out on the gray sidewalk.

Taking deep breaths Draco walked languidly past small planted trees now bare and rows of buildings; the cars racing past him with a roar.

The bus ride took extra long due to the sudden traffic. Which was to be expected as relatives drove in to visit their families and vice versa. Christmas was only 5 days away.

Brakes creaked as the old bus slowed down at the requested stop; Draco quirky got out alone and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Wind whipped at his clothes and the blond looked up through squinting eyes to spot a mass of almost black clouds rushing towards his town. Distinct lightning crackling in the distance but not near enough to be heard.

Rising up the porch steps Draco rapped his knuckle against the wood and stepped back politely as he waited. As expected his wait was not long and the door was swung open soon enough; revealing a smiling Harry dressed to the 9.

The brunet had on a galaxy t-shirt with his last name in big black, block letters printed across, the outfit paired off with black loose-fitting jeans and bare feet. As always Harry was groomed and freshly shaven; excluding rouge hair that was given no effort as it stuck out at all angles.

"Nothing says self-loving as a persons own name printed across their shirt." Draco commented as he walked in. The statement evoking a laugh from Harry as he led Draco into the living room.

"Not what you think. Well actually... I was just filming and shamelessly self promoting." Harry said, sitting down on the couch; Draco joining him.

"What was the video about?"

"Ah just a DIY. I discovered it yesterday while cleaning, basically it's a 'how to make your own Galaxy light bulb'."

Draco rolled his eyes and let a hand fiddle with the edge of the couch.

"Too much galaxy going around. Every Youtuber is doing it, even Tom with his galaxy cake, pen, paper, milkshake... Honestly sometimes you gotta wonder where all these ideas come from."

"Ah everyone is digging it so if I must I will." Harry chirped and leaned back into the white leather.

Draco gave a soft chuckle and snuggled into the sofa; pale hands stretching out across the expanse of soft leather. His nose inhaling the familiar comforting smell of the brunet.

Harry turned his head and their eyes connected; both piercing. A silence ensued as both stared. The clock ticking as dull sun rays danced across the floor; making the room look magical.

Slowly a tan hand crept up to gingerly touch the blonds, a questioning look in apple irises.

Dracos breath hitched and he lowered his eyes to stare at the invading appendage, his hand twitching as it was enveloped in warmth, the others skin soft to the touch.

"Harry..." Draco sighed and tilted his head to look back at the brunet; only to flinch as he found Harry's face centimeters from his. Holy fuck. "Y-you did not invite m-me just to cook... Did y-y-you?"

Harry gave no response, instead a messy head of brown strands moved forward; bright eyes closing as they captured the blonds lips.

Dracos eyes widened to that of quarters and he froze, a foreign feelings of another soft mouth against his. Heartbeat rising and a tomato blush crept up Draco's cheeks as his hands curled into fists.

Suddenly the blond felt a moist tongue push against his lips; and Draco melted at that. His body relaxing and being quickly pulled in closer by Harrys strong hands.

Opening his mouth Draco met the invasion with a defense and leaned forward to press their lips more firmly. His breathing quickining as pale eyebrows crinkled. Dracos eyes closing and letting all sensory nerves drown in the overload of feelings.

Lips moved in synch and tasted each other; seemingly not getting enough. Tongues fought for dominance only to have Harry win and forcefully push the blond back into the couch. His muscular body covering the pale skinny one. The action sending a wave of pleasure through the blond and he arched up to get closer; dragging out a grunt from Harry as he pressed harder down and tightened his grip.

Draco gave a soft moan at being dominated and pulled away his lips as he gasped for breath. Eyes flicking to look at Harry's plump cherry lips. Both breathing in the deprived oxygen as they stared at each other.

"Draco," Harry leaned down and gave another he quick kiss; hands placed firmly to hold him above the blond, "Let me kiss you, let me tell the world, let me show them all, be my love."

Draco smiked widely; irritated lips revealing white teeth as eyes glistened with delight. A loving look flowing over his eyes and he leaned up to give another kiss, this one slow and sweet.

"Of course."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... CUT! Guys i am about to cry, this is my first finished fic. God damn i am so proud.
> 
> Anyways uh sequel? Idk if you guys want i can continue but i think its pretty finished. 
> 
> Thank you to all who read, and to all of the unconditional support, i know there are some loose strings but eh i will leave it up to your imagination. Thank you everyone agian, have a lovely quest for another fic :}


End file.
